


Stolen Moment

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Scene, Developing Relationship, M/M, extra scene, not required reading, plot-centric porn, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their relationship begins to bloom, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have precious little time to themselves. So when they find themselves finally alone, they make the most of it.</p><p>(Follow on from First Steps. Go to series for full overview.)</p><p>(3 months AO66)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gratuitous smut and can be skipped if it's not your thing.

Qui-Gon was awoken by a gentle nudging in the Force.

He opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan stepping into their small shared quarters and closing the door quietly. Even still half asleep, Qui-Gon's interest was piqued; the only time their door ever got closed was when they didn't want to the younglings to overhear anything. Like Obi-Wan's nightmares, or the worried conversations about what their future had in store.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon sat up as the other man crossed the two steps to the edge of Qui-Gon's cot. They hadn't yet had the time to find a way to make a larger bed (probably on the floor), but since neither of them slept at the same time anyway it wasn't currently a priority.

“We're going to be in HyperSpace for the next few hours,” Obi-Wan started, his voice leading as he purposefully didn't meet Qui-Gon's eyes, “And almost all the younglings are asleep...”

It took Qui-Gon all of two seconds to figure out what Obi-Wan was getting at.

They had time.

Alone.

For the first time since…

Since that ship had become their home.

“I--” Qui-Gon words were cut off as he sucked in a breath. Obi-Wan had climbed onto his lap without hesitation, knees on the bed either side of him, fingers sliding into Qui-Gon's sleep-mussed hair.

“We don't have to,” Obi-Wan was quick to say, resting his forehead down against Qui-Gon's, “I just...”

_I need to be close to you._

Qui-Gon understood. He felt the same. They had developed a natural ease after that first kiss months before, a comfortable closeness. They shared passing kisses as they moved about the ship to see to all the many younglings, entwined their fingers when they had more than a few seconds of stillness together.

But they were both aching, physically and spiritually, for something more intimate.

Without a moment's hesitation, Qui-Gon leaned up to meet Obi-Wan's mouth in a kiss. It was gentle at first, reassuring, but soon they were both pouring all of their need and desire into it and Qui-Gon was hastily undoing the belt to Obi-Wan's robes.

Belt discarded, Obi-Wan's robes fell open and Qui-Gon slipped his hands inside, running up over the smooth skin of Obi-Wan's back as he pulled him close. The younger man groaned into the kiss, fingers tightening in Qui-Gon's hair.

They didn't have an abundance of time, and before long Obi-Wan broke the heated kiss in favour of leaning off Qui-Gon's lap to grab something under the pillow of his bunk. He pressed a container of lubrication into Qui-Gon's palm before sitting back on to pull off one boot and slide his leg from his pants.

“You're sure?” Qui-Gon murmured as Obi-Wan settled back on his lap, Qui-Gon helping to remove his other boots and the rest of his pants, leaving him bare save for the open robes still on his shoulders.

“More than anything,” Obi-Wan told him before claiming his mouth in a fierce kiss, hands pushing his sleep robes apart and running over Qui-Gon's broad chest.

Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan to press into his mouth as he coated his fingers in the lubricant, feeling Obi-Wan's prominent arousal against his bare stomach.

Obi-Wan let out a pleased keen when Qui-Gon pressed against his entrance, fingertips playing against the muscle before slowly, surely sliding one finger inside him.

Fingers tightening in Qui-Gon's hair, Obi-Wan let out a stuttered gasp, body clenching around the intrusion.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked in concern, but Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile.

“It's just been a while,” he explained, humming as he slowly rocked his hips, “It's good, don't stop.” His cheeks were pinked and he leaned in to kiss Qui-Gon again, wet and hot and more than a little distracted.

He let out a soft cry when Qui-Gon combined adding another finger with wrapping his free and around Obi-Wan's shaft. The younger man tightened around the extra girth only briefly before relaxing as Qui-Gon stroked him slowly to distraction.

“Nnngh… Qui--” Obi-Wan breathed, slowly rolling back against the fingers inside him, and Qui-Gon added a third, drawing a stuttered gasp from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's hands were suddenly at his hips, pushing Qui-Gon's sleep pants down impatiently. They got them down to his mid-thigh before Obi-Wan surged forward, pressing to Qui-Gon's torso with intent.

“Enough,” he murmured hoarsely against Qui-Gon's mouth, pushing Qui-Gon's hand away from his arousal and leaning insistently against him.

Qui-Gon didn't need telling twice, and reach for the lubrication with his free hand, using it to coat his shaft liberally. Obi-Wan kissed him deep when the first groan of pleasure escaped him, and the younger man impatiently pushed Qui-Gon's hand away from himself, using his own hand to guide Qui-Gon against his entrance.

Obi-Wan muffled his gasping cry against Qui-Gon's shoulder as the older man slid inside him, Obi-Wan seating himself fully in one slow movement.

His chest was heaving and Qui-Gon pressed firm kisses to his shoulder and hair as he waited for Obi-Wan to recover his senses.

Eventually Obi-Wan was ready to move and slowly raised himself up, shaking with the sensation as Qui-Gon's hands went to his hips to help. Together they settled into a rhythm, slow at first but steadily gaining in speed.

Obi-Wan whimpered in pleasure as Qui-Gon's shaft filled him time and time again, and soon he was finding it hard to maintain his rhythm riding Qui-Gon's lap.

Sensing his difficulty, Qui-Gon slid a hand under Obi-Wan's knee and used it to flip them, bearing Obi-Wan down onto the small bunk, his legs crooked either side of Qui-Gon's hips.

“Ah!” Obi-Wan arched up from the mattress, muffling his cry with the back of his hand as Qui-Gon pressed deep inside him. Obi-Wan's fingers clawed at the older man's back under his shirt as Qui-Gon pressed hard kisses to his neck and shoulder.

Qui-Gon thrust into Obi-Wan at a heady pace, his pants and groans falling hot and heavy against Obi-Wan's skin. Obi-Wan used one hand to quiet his own gasps and cries as the pleasure rocked through him, the other braced against Qui-Gon's shoulder, fisting in the fabric there.

After a a few more moments Qui-Gon reached down to hook an arm under Obi-Wan's knee and used it to press his leg up towards his chest. Obi-Wan's cry of surprised pleasure at the sudden deeper angle was lost in Qui-Gon's mouth as he kissed him again.

“Nggh….Qui--!” Obi-Wan jerked as his orgasm approached, toes curling as his shaft was caught between their bodies. The pleasure flowed between their ever-strengthening bond with vigour, and Qui-Gon found his own release approaching with startling speed.

Obi-Wan pressed a hand over his own mouth to stifle the cry as his orgasm hit him, face and chest flushing red as he arched from the bed and his head pressed back into the pillows. A warm wetness erupted between them, and Qui-Gon hummed a groan at the scent of sex in the air. The waves of pleasure he felt through the bond, and the tightening around his shaft were enough to send him over the edge

He stilled inside Obi-Wan as he reached his peak, head falling against Obi-Wan's shoulder as he jerked and twitched with stifled groans. Obi-Wan's hand was in his hair, clutching distractedly as they both rode out the pleasure that coursed through them.

Once spent, Qui-Gon slipped from Obi-Wan and moved to lay on his side next to him on the too-small bunk. He threw an arm over Obi-Wan's stomach, holding him close, the bridge of his nose against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

When Qui-Gon next opened his eyes he found Obi-Wan smiling at him, cheeks still flushed, hair plastered to his forehead. They smelled of sweat and sex, and it was _good._

“I love you,” Obi-Wan murmured, fingers curling over Qui-Gon's, and Qui-Gon pressed a firm kiss to his shoulder.

“I love you.”


End file.
